Slipping through my fingers
by Lokithenightfury
Summary: In the middle of the night, Maddie walks in Danny's room and reflects on her son growing apart from her. She then begins to sing to him. Mother/Son fluff, not my best story.


**Take that, writer's block! Thought that you had me in your grip, did you? Finally, after not having any idea for so long, I got one! I have my friend to thank for that. She told me to go listen to the song 'Slipping through my fingers' and I did. After crying a bit, I just had to write this. I love the song, even though I think it should be at a slower beat to add more emotion, but I like it all the same! And plus, it just has to be the way Maddie feels about Danny, this song describes it perfectly. i don't own Danny Phantom or the song 'Slipping through my fingers'. I only changed the lyrics slightly so they could fit.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Maddie yawned as she walked up the stairs slowly and heavily, stretching her arms. She had just finished to build a couple more Fenton thermoses since theirs always seemed to disappear. Jack and the kids were already in bed long ago, it was now around three in the morning.

_And I have to meet Mr. Lancer at school to talk about Danny. _Maddie reminded herself_. He keeps getting into trouble these days, I'm getting concerned. He started the year with strait 'A's, and now he's down to low 'C's. It's very unusual for him, he's such a bright boy.  
_

She passed Danny's bedroom door and gave it a glance, his door was slightly open.

Maddie went to close the door, but then decided to see her son instead. She opened the door wider so she could step through and walked closer to Danny's bed, then knelt down beside him. It was on moments like this where she could actually see her son properly without him giving her weird glances.

Even when he was sleeping, Danny still looked exhausted. There were dark bags under his eyes and his body was tense, as if ready for anything that might wake him up suddenly without warning.

Maddie sighed sadly, her son had changed so much and he was growing up faster than she could keep track of. He kept growing further and further apart from his family ever since the portal accident, except for Jazz, he seems to be more comfortable towards her than his parents.

When Danny was younger, Jack would proudly show him every of his new inventions and Danny's eyes would light up. Then he would sit down and eagerly wait for his Dad to show him how it works. No matter how long the explanation took, he would never lose interest. Now, Danny looks more nervous and quickly makes up an excuse to get away from his parents as soon as Jack took out his new weapon, especially if it was made to track ghosts.

Maddie brushed a stray lock of raven hair aside from her son's face and he groaned in his sleep.

"Shh, it's alight, I'm here." Maddie said softly and Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom?" He whispered tiredly and Maddie shushed him gently.

She got up, then sat back down beside Danny on his bed, her back resting against the bed's headboard as she started brushing her hand through his dark hair. Danny leaned into her touch and rested his head on her stretched out legs.

Maddie smiled fondly and began to sing softly.

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch him go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing him forever_

_And without really entering his world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter_

_That funny little boy_

Maddie felt something soaking through her jumpsuit and glanced down to see Danny's tense lines in his face loosening as tears ran down his cheeks, falling on Maddie's leg and the fabric of her suit absorbing it. She brushed his tears away and felt her eyes water also. Her voice cracking slightly, she continued to sing.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Tears were now falling freely from her eyes and she closed them, sighing sadly.

_Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by..._

She thinks of all the times that she could have talked to Danny and give him a hug instead of barely acknowledging his greetings and keep on going with the invention she was tinkering with. Especially when he was younger, he always spread hugs here and there and tried to talk to her but she simply shrugged him off, insisting that she was busy and that he should go play with his sister, missing his hurt looks.

_Then when he's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to those wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why, I just don't know_

Danny slowly sat up while she was singing and wrapped his arms gently around her chest, leaning his head on her shoulder as he started to sing along with her.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._

There was a touch in her voice that made Maddie sound like she meant every word that she sang. Danny let out a sob at the sadness in her voice as Maddie rested her head gently on top of his, pulling him closer in the hug as she rocked him gently as she did when he was younger.

Their voices shook with strong emotions as they took a deep, shuddering breath and continued their soft melody.

_Sometimes, I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

They both closed their eyes and let the happy memories pass through their mind. The moments they shared and the times together they misspent by ignoring each other.

_Slipping through my fingers..._

Mother and son paused to appreciate the silence, rocking back and forth gently, then sang the last lines in perfect union.

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

Their melody finished, Maddie and Danny just sat there, still in each other's embrace and Maddie still raking her fingers gently through Danny's hair.

As the time in silence passed, Maddie felt Danny's breathing getting slower and calmer as exhaustion claimed him. His head grew heavier, his hug getting slacker and leaning more and more into her arms.

Maddie smiled lovingly and kissed the top of Danny's head softly, feeling herself slipping into a light sleep.

"I love you, Danny. Never forget that." She whispered quietly.

And in an almost inaudible voice, Danny replied softly. "I love you too, Mom."

...

**Wow, I am actually quite proud of that one. I cried writing this, I really did. It made me think of all the times that my mom or dad comforted me when I was sad, especially when my Godmother died. Do you know how hard it is to listen to a sad song while trying to write down the lyrics? A real challenge, I tell you. I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you thought!****  
**

**Loks**


End file.
